


Hey Sunshine

by DumbestofAsses, Goat_Guy, LeeforLee, rubenel, ViviCatLover



Series: DSMP Bande AU [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, No angst here, Quackity is awkward because emotions, Sapnap is flirty don’t come for me, not in my good Christian bande au, they are in love, they just don’t know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeforLee/pseuds/LeeforLee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubenel/pseuds/rubenel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviCatLover/pseuds/ViviCatLover
Summary: Quackity isn't used to going on actual dates, so Sapnap being a romantic fucking confuses him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap
Series: DSMP Bande AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102193
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Hey Sunshine

So…maybe Quackity didn't think he would actually be here, on a damn Thursday night just waiting outside a gas station at almost 9:00pm for his supposed date to pick him up. 

It was honestly still all a blur how this plan was made. Quackity was just doing his usual bit. He asked out Sapnap as a joke, and definitely hadn't expected a mostly genuine yes from the guy. 

That was Quackity's schtick; he would ask out rival band members, their staff or friends. It usually got hilarious reactions, unless he would get a genuine yes. 

What had really surprised him was the fact that after he asked Sapnap and the other said yes, he actually started making plans for a date with him, checking his calendar and everything.

And so here he was, waiting and watching as other people got in or out of their cars and walked into the neon lit building. 

Quackity was pulled from his people watching by a tap on the shoulder, well more like the person just open palm slapped and grabbed his shoulder. Sapnap stood next to him now, arm wrapped around the shorter's shoulder. 

"Hey there. Sorry to keep ya waiting. Dream was making me stay behind because apparently signing every single poster for our new album is a date ruin valid event."

"Man how dare he ruin our date." Quackity laughed, readjusting his beanie. "But nah man, it's all good. Congrats too. I heard from Bad that you guys have almost sold like what, 100,000 copies as of like noon today?" 

Sapnap let out a heavy breath. "Yeah. It's fucking nuts man. Sell a bunch of your album, be put through signing hell and then getting to go on a date with a ray of sunshine like yourself doesn't seem like all too bad of a day though."

The shorter made a gaging motion and pointed to his mouth in play disgust. "Wow fucking cheesy much dude?" 

They both laughed as Sapnap gripped onto Quackity's arm, leading him to where he had parked his car. 

Quackity got into the passenger side, Sapnap holding open the door for the other. The shorter simply rolled his eyes. Sapnap got in on the drivers side and started up the car.

"So, where are you taking me since you insisted it must be a surprise?" Quackity hummed as he clicked his seat belt on and looked over at the other. 

"Well, it's not some five star restaurant."

"Good. I wouldn't be able to do that. It would be flattering but a first date like that? Only old rich white people do that…well rich white people in general."

Sapnap laughed hard at that, clicking his own seat belt on. He pushed a hand through his hair, which was still held slightly up by his usual white headband. 

"I was thinking we could get some pizza or whatever and head to my place and just kinda chill." 

"Your place? Don't you live with George?"

"No. George lives with our manager. He moved down here before me so he got roomie dibs first."

Sapnap backed up the car, watching carefully so he didn't hit anyone. The radio was playing music softly, lowered to be just audible over the car rumbling. 

"Well pizza sounds fine. I'm up to eat anything right now."

"Did you not have lunch?"

"Nope. We were recording another song today and Bad forgot to inform us when lunch came because he was busy with production since our usual manager was out sick today."

"That sucks man. And you didn't eat before this date?"

"Why would I fucking eat before a 9 pm date?"

"I mean if you were that hungry you should have." 

"Yeah yeah pretty boy. Just get us our pizza." Quackity said with a soft yet slightly flirty tone to it. 

It was weird. He didn't know Sapnap too well, but what he did know about the guy interested him. Overall, he was pretty laid back yet hard working at the same time. Also, according to George, Sapnap was a bro kinda guy. And he was just pretty good looking which was an extra point. 

Quackity realized that Sapnap had been talking, and he had just been staring at him. Sapnap looked over at Quackity when they reached a red light, grinning at him.

"I get that I'm hot but I didn't think I'd leave you wordless."

"I was just thinking about something asshole."

"What were you thinking about?"

Quackity did not answer.

"So you were thinking about how hot I am?"

"Maybe." 

"Good enough."

Eventually, when they reached the small pizza place, Sapnap got out of the car, asking if Quackity wanted to come in with him and if he didn't, what did he want. Quackity opted to stay in the car, telling Sapnap to just get whatever. 

The taller nodded and jogged into the small business. Quackity pulled out his phone, seeing a spam mass of texts from George, Wilbur and Tommy, asking about how the date was going. And there was a text from Schlatt, just calling him Flatty Patty is response to Quackity calling him a boomer. 

He sent simple 'going good' texts to Tommy and Wilbur and sent a more complex text to George.

**Quackmeister:** 9:43pm

> _ I think it's going okay. He's taking me to get pizza and then we are going to his place so if I turn up dead you know what happened. _

It didn't take long for George to reply.

**ColorBlind (George):** 9:34pm

> _ Sapnap doesn't have the guts to kill you, believe me. At most he'll probably be a big simp and then embarrass himself. _

Quackity chuckled and jumped a little when Sapnap opened the driver side door. He got into the car and set the pizza boxes in the back seat.

"There was like no one in there. I mean makes sense for like a Thursday night but the staff seemed very happy someone ordered something."

"Maybe they recognized you?"

"I mean other than me being a regular here no. They don't really listen to our genre of music except the one teen who works the front desk but she wasn't there tonight."

"Ah. Slow day then I guess."

"Guess so." Sapnap backed up and onto the busy road. 

His place wasn't too far, and the two made idle conversation during the drive. Sapnap's house was relativly normal. It wasn't hudge and fancy but it wasn't college dorm small. He had two bedrooms, a guest room assumingly. Or maybe he turned it into an office.

They were settled in the living room, sitting on the floor on beanbags and eating the pizza Sapnap bought. The room was lit by candles and in Quackity's opinion, it was cheesy as shit, but very nice at the same time. It was calm and nice. First time he had been on a date like this. 

"So, you had told me when your first asked me on a date that it's usually just a bit?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's a joke I do, asking people out. Cause usually it gets funny reactions out of people."

"And yet you were surprised when I said yes?"

"Well yeah cause I usually get no's from people. Plus your's sounded so genuine."

"Of course it was genuine. Quackity man, you're a really cool dude. I've seen your live shows a few times before we were even friends and you can fucking rock a keyboard man. And not to mention you're nice as shit. Like, who wouldn't want to go on a date with you? Not to mention I honestly have had some admiration for you. Talking with you tonight has been awesome. And I've learned honestly more about you then maybe George knows, and I take pride in that."

Quackity sat there, silent. He didn't really know what to say, so he chuckled and covered his face with his hands as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Ugh you are unfair! You are a genuine dude, you're good with words and hot. Dude how are you perfect?!" Quackity looked up at him with fake anger in his eyes.

"Arguably I'm not perfect. I'm just being honest, sweetheart."

"If you keep calling me pet names I'm gonna fucking fall in love with you and cry."

"Oh don't cry!"

They both broke off into laughs, Sapnap scooting over to Quackity and hugging him, Quackity hugging him back.

A few minutes they were sat on Sapnap's couch, watching a moviem it had started with them being on relatively the opposite sides of the couch, but by the halfway point they were basically cuddled together, Sapnap having his arms wrapped around Quackity and Quackity resting his head on Sapnap's shoulder. It may be their first date, but this felt very nstural to the both of them. 

Eventually, it reached 1am, and Quakcity knew he should be heading home, but that meant he needed Sapnap to drive him. He mentioned this, and got a pout from the taller.

"Are you sure you have to go? Why not stay here? I've got a guest room."

"If I stay, Wilbur will probably make a tweet or something saying I'm dead or getting dick and I don't want him doing either."

Sapnap's face scrunched up. He was visably trying to not laugh.

"Say the joke. I can see you wanna say it"

"I mean I can make the second part happen!"

"Okay this date was great I think I'll take my leave. I can walk home." Quackity said with a joking tone and trying to hold back his own amusment. He pried himself out of Sapnap's arms and walked over to the door, slipping his jscket and shoes on.

The taller got done laughing, standing up while still giggling as he grabbed his own coat and shoes along with his keys. 

The drive back had more soft conversation, the two having a playful banter every now and then. 

Once Sapnap pulled up to Quackity and Wilbur's shared place, he got out of the car and ran over to Quackity's side, opening the door for him while almost slipping, but catching himself against the side of his car.

Quackity laughed and got out, walking up to the door as Sapnap followed him. They hugged and Sapnap made sure Quackity had his number and any different way to contact him. Once he was sure Quackity had everything, he leaned down and gave the other a small kiss on the cheek, causing Quackity's face to flush more then before. Sapnap walked back to his car, turning to look at Quackity before he got in his car.

"See ya later, Sunshine."


End file.
